Can Never Change Ones Heart
by Ticky.Tragity
Summary: Sasuke has a crush on a girl and of course Sakura isn't all that happy abou it and Naruto?...you know him just doesn't know what's going on with him. But anyways Apperently Sasuke and his little crush has known each other for a while...and this feeling he
1. Friends Always?

My first Naruto fan fic… excellent! Anyways…summary 

Sasuke has a friend who he made a mistake with in the beginning. Now he wants to make up for it and become more then friends with her. Yeah lame summary but that's pretty much how it goes….well for now anyway

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes, "Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sakura opened hey eyes and saw the blond haired guy standing in front of her. "Naruto have you ever heard of personal space?" Sakura yelled as she hit him on the head. "Oww!" Naruto yelled out, she was about to hit him again when she noticed Sasuke. "Sasuke!" Sakura yelled out and started to run over to him but stopped herself when another girl got to him first. _Who's that!_ Sakura thought to her self. Sasuke turned around and smiled at the girl. "Who's that?" Naruto asked, they both watched Sasuke talk to her for a while. Naruto looked around and noticed other girls around that were watching also and looked seriously pissed.

"Who is that?" Sakura said. Sasuke was holding hand with the girl when Naruto turned back around to see what was going on. The girl turned to walk off but Sasuke still was holding on to her hand, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her then let go. "Whoa Sakura did you…" Naruto looked at Sakura, "That witch!" Sakura yelled out. "Hey…what's wrong with…" Sasuke said looking at Sakura, she turned away from him. ""Nothing that concerns you." She said then walked off. "What's wrong with her?" Sasuke asked turning to Naruto. "I don't know." Naruto said as they started walking off. "Hey Sasuke." Naruto said after about five minuets or so, "Yeah?" Sasuke said. "Who was that girl you were with?" Naruto asked. "Ryoko?" Sasuke asked, "Yeah…I guess." Naruto said. Sasuke thought for a second, "A friend." He said. "A friend?" Naruto asked. "Is she new?" Sakura asked. "Yeah." Sasuke answered Sakura's question. "Oh." Sakura didn't sound all that thrilled about that.

That whole day Sakura had an attitude towards everyone. She was really pissed off about what happened. Sakura finally got time to her self and went to go sit down for a while. "Don't tell me you're down too?" a voice said Sakura looked up to see Ino. "What do you want?" Sakura asked. "Nothing." Ino said sitting next to her. They were a little to upset to speak to each other so they just sat there in silence. Ino looked up and noticed a girl walking over to them.

"Sakura…look." Ino said and Sakura looked. It was the same girl Sasuke was with earlier that day. She had dark red hair and green eyes she was wearing black shorts that went past her knees and a black long sleeve shirt and her headband was tired around her arm. _What does Sasuke see in her she's a total tomboy I look better!_ Sakura thought to her self. "Hey are you Sakura?" The girl asked standing in front of Sakura, she stood up. "Yeah and you are?" Sakura asked. "I'm Ryoko." She said holding out her hand. Sakura turned away from her. "

What were you doing with Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "What?" Ryoko looked at her and Ino stood up. "Yeah what are you to him?" Ino asked. "Nothing." Ryoko said, "Nothing?" Ino asked. "Yeah…nothing we're just friends." Ryoko said. "Good cuz that's all you better be." Sakura said. "There are a ton of other girls that have been dieing to get Sasuke's attention, you're new so what makes you so special?" Ino asked. "You know what I just came over to say hi and everything and all you girls do is just jump down my throat about Sasuke!" Ryoko yelled at them then ran off. "Ouch…" Ino said. "Maybe we were a little mean." Sakura said. "Yeah…maybe…" Ino said watching Ryoko. _Mean or not she had not right to kiss my Sasuke!_ Sakura thought, "Anyways I'm going later." Ino said walked off. "Night Ino." Sakura said.

Ryoko kept running for a while, she ran past a few other girls, who were giving her dirty looks. Obviously she wasn't going to stop running until she got away from them all. After about six minuets she stopped she didn't see anyone around and she thought no one was around. Ryoko stopped in front of a building and sitting on the roof was Sasuke. Sasuke watched her for a second or two she didn't even noticed him she only stood there and cried. That's when she saw a knife hand in the ground in front of her she looked up and saw Sasuke, he jumped down and tried to hug her. "No get away from me." Ryoko said pushing him away and ran off. A few minuets later she finally came to a large tree out in the forest and climbed up. She got to a high branch and sat there then cried her self to sleep.

Ryoko opened her eyes and looked down, she was still tired and wanted to go back to sleep. She noticed Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura we're all standing below her talking. She knew they hadn't noticed her yet and so she went back to sleep. As she closed her eyes Kakashi had left them there. "Well?" Naruto asked turning to look at Sasuke and Sakura. "This one's hard…" Sakura said. "Start in the trees." Sasuke said walking off. "Hey what's with Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sakura ignored him went over to a tree and saw Ryoko. _Ryoko?_ Sakura said thinking to her self. Naruto looked, "Is she alright?" Naruto asked. "I don't know….RYOKO!" Sakura yelled out. Ryoko didn't move, "Climb up Sakura." Naruto said. "Right." Sakura said and was up the tree in no time. She got to the same branch as Ryoko and looked at her. Right when she was about poke her to wake her up Sasuke appeared and pushed her out the tree. "Sasuke?" Sakura turned and looked at him, even though she hated Ryoko he didn't have to push her like that.

Ryoko fell, the feeling of falling woke her up and like a cat she turned and landed on her feet. Sasuke jumped down and landed in front of her. Ryoko had trouble standing up she couldn't see straight and anything. "Relax." Sasuke said poking her with on finger on her forehead she smiled closed her eyes and fell backwards asleep. "What…" Naruto was lost, I'll explain it later. Come on let's get her to Kakashi-sensai." Sasuke said picking her up. "Do you need help?" Naruto asked, "No she's really light." Sasuke said walking off.

They finally found Kakashi after a while. Kakashi looked down at Ryoko and told Sasuke to put her down and let her sleep for a while. Then he walked off. "I wonder what she was doing out here?" Naruto asked. "No telling." Sasuke said, Sakura looked down. "I know..." Sakura said Naruto and Sasuke both turned to look at her. "It's because of me… I was being a little bit of a bitch to her because she kissed Sasuke." Sakura said. "Wait Sakura maybe it's not you're fault." Naruto said. "Don't tell her that. It's true, it's her fault. Sakura I don't understand why don't you see that I don't like you?" Sasuke asked then turned and walked off. "He's a jerk." Naruto said. Sakura didn't want to hear it she went and sat down by her self.

Sasuke kept walking and ran into Kakashi and they both just stood there in silence. Sasuke wanted to say something to him but just didn't. It kind of toke Kakashi-sensai a few minuets to guess what was seriously going on. When he figured it out, "How about we go see if Ryoko's awake." Kakashi said. Sasuke didn't say anything just turned and walked off.

Ryoko opened her eyes and saw Kakashi in front of her. She tried to get up but for some reason couldn't, "Don't get up." Kakashi said. She sat there and looked up at him. "What's your name?" Kakashi asked. "Minashi Ryoko." Ryoko said. "Minashi….oh….so Ryoko what were you doing?" Kakashi asked. Ryoko didn't answer him. "Well you're obviously a little to weak to go back to Minami." Kakashi said. "Ok so we'll have her stay with us." Kakashi said. "But…" Ryoko thought then sighed. "Ryoko." Ryoko turned to look at Sasuke but her turned away from her. Ryoko stood up and yawned. "If you want you could go back to sleep." Sasuke said. "No I'm ok." Ryoko said. "You sure?" Naruto asked. "Uh huh positive." Ryoko said turned to look at Sasuke. "Anyways you three have a test to take. Ryoko you can help them out…this should be like a simple review for you." Kakashi said, "Oh and don't give them the answer." Kakashi said walking off. "A review?" Naruto asked turning to look at Ryoko. _She's new how is something like this just a simple review for her? Is she seriously that strong?_ Naruto thought as he looked at Ryoko.

The whole day Ryoko spent with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. Not one of them actually finished the test, pretty much for hours they spent fighting each other. Ryoko and Sakura actually got along. As they all walked back into the village the two girls just talked and giggled the whole time. "Well you two are getting along." Sasuke said as the two girls giggled. "We are aren't we?" Ryoko said. "Yeah, yeah whatever." Naruto said. "What's wrong with you?" Sakura asked he didn't say anything. "Oh come on are you still upset because you lost to me?" Ryoko asked. "You just got lucky." Naruto said.

"Lucky?" Ryoko asked. "Yeah lucky." Naruto said. "Yeah right." Ryoko said. "Oh come on Ryoko don't argue with him." Sasuke said. "Yeah you're right it's not worth fighting against a sore loser." Ryoko stuck her tongue out at Naruto. "HEY." Naruto yelled at her as she went over and hid behind Sakura laughing. "Forget it." Naruto said. Ryoko and Sakura laughed, "Don't take it so hard Naruto. I'm only messing around with you." Ryoko said. "Yeah no hard feelings." Naruto said. "Good." Ryoko smiled at him then turned to look at Sasuke. "What?" Sasuke asked, "Nothing." Ryoko answered.

"Ryoko!" Ryoko turned to see two guys standing in front of them she only froze up as she saw them.

YAY first chapter…now to write the next…damn that's something I seriously don't want to do right now. I don't know maybe the next chapter I'll write in first person…maybe if I feel like it…anyways review please .


	2. Still trying

YAY ok next chapter…nope I didn't write in first person but I should've that's one thing that I'm super good at. Yeah I'm hyper right now don't ask me why trust me you don't wanna know why. But anyways on with the story! 

Ryoko froze when she saw two guys standing in front of her. "Karasu…what are you guys doing here?" Ryoko finally said something after what seemed like hours. Both boys were about the same height you could tell which one was taller, you could even tell they were both brothers. The shorter one was wearing all red, red shorts and a red shirt but on his shirt was a sign that was black and blue. The taller one was just in all black like Ryoko. The two both had black hair and blue eyes, the taller one had his hair short but spiked and the shorter one had the top half short and spiked but the bottom half was long and in a pony tail. The taller one had a cut that was on the left side of his face on his cheek and the shorter one had a mask covering have his face, they both had their headbands on their foreheads.

Ryoko didn't get an answer from them, "Karasu?" Ryoko said again the shorter one pulled his mask down, he had a cut just like his brother on his face. "We've been looking for you." He said, "Why?" Ryoko looked at the shorter one. "Come on." The taller one turned and walked away. "Hey…Karasu wait up." The short one put his mask back over his mouth and followed after his brother. "…I'll see you guys later." Ryoko said hugging Sakura and walking off. "You know…Ryoko isn't all that bad." Sakura said turning to look at Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke shrugged and he and Naruto walked off.

A few days passed and no one saw Ryoko at all. Sakura was starting to miss her, she wanted to hang out with Ryoko again. There was several times when she wanted to ask Sasuke if he had seen her but some reason when ever she or Naruto brought up her name he walked away or ignored the subject. There was even a few times when Sakura saw Ryoko's two teammates walk around. She'd walk up to them but they'd only say hi and walk off. Naruto was looking for Ryoko too, he wanted another chance to fight against her.

"Where'd she go…" Sakura said walking over to a bench and sat down. "It was only just what four days ago…" She looked down, "Looking for me?" Ryoko was standing behind the bench and poked her in the neck. "Hey...where'd you go?" Sakura asked. "Let's see…I was…how should I put this…grounded is the best way to put it." Ryoko smiled. "Grounded?" Sakura looked lost, "Yeah…so you're by your self?" Ryoko asked. "Uh…yeah for a little bit." Sakura said. Ryoko shrugged then looked down, "Hey Sakura what do you know about the…" Ryoko was cut off, "There you are!" Naruto yelled out running over to her.

"Hi." Ryoko smiled once he was standing right in front of her. "I've been looking for you Ryoko and I'm ready for a rematch." Naruto said. Ryoko smiled, "Well that's nice…sorry to say that I'm not in the best mood to fight." Ryoko said. "You're not getting out of this!" Naruto yelled out. "Uh you sure you want to fight now? I mean I just had lunch and my stomach hurts." Ryoko said then felt some one put their hand on her shoulder. Ryoko quickly turned around pulling a knife out of her back pocket and put it to Sasuke's neck. "…Oh…" Ryoko said then put the knife away.

"Sorry." Ryoko said Sasuke ignored her. "Hey Ryoko." Naruto said she turned to look at him. "How about tomorrow?" Ryoko asked, "…Yeah but…alright fine but you better be ready." Naruto said. "Don't worry I will." Ryoko said. "Anyways you were about to ask me about something." Sakura said looking at Ryoko wondering what she wanted to ask. "Yeah I…never mind." Ryoko said. It got quiet between them for a while, "We'd better be going now…See ya later?" Sakura said looking at Ryoko. Ryoko nodded, "Yep." She said then turned and looked at Naruto. "Don't worry I'll be here tomorrow." She smiled her looked at her for a minuet then smiled back. "See ya." Sakura and Naruto walked off.

"So…what did you want?" Ryoko said sitting down on the bench. "Nothing." Sasuke said looking at her. "Oh really?" She asked, "I just wanted to see you." He smiled. "That's it?" She asked. "Pretty much… why are you mad at me?" He said grabbing her hand and pulling her up. "Stop it…last time you hugged me I swear I had a mob of angry girls chasing me for an hour." She looked away from him. "So?" he hugged her, "Seriously…thought you said we were just friends anyways?" Ryoko asked. Sasuke thought for a second true he did say that, but only because couldn't be in a relationship at that time. So…what about now, it's been a while and he can't hide his feelings for her anymore. Sasuke let her go, "I'm still a little hurt about that." Ryoko looked at him. "I'm sorry." He said and wanted to say more but saw Karasu and his brother standing behind her. "Sorry isn't going to work. You should've thought about it sooner." She said turning and walking off with her team.

"Why aren't you back with Minami-sensei?" Karasu asked looking down at Ryoko. "I…I had something to take care of." Ryoko looked down. "We'll you're going to love what up for us next." Karasu's brother said turning to look at Ryoko. "Oh…and what's that?" Ryoko looked at him. "Uh…Karasu." Karasu sighed, "Some kid was kidnapped." Karasu said then looked down at his brother. "You know it couldn't kill you to pay more attention." Karasu said. "Oh again with this…I told you bro I spaced out." His brother said. "That's what you say for everything oh and let me guess you spaced out when you picked out your name?" Karasu stopped walking and so did his brother. "Guys." Ryoko said, "Will you shut up no body else is complaining about it." His brother yelled. "Complaining? Oh come on what kind of stupid name is Shinoogie?" Karasu yelled at him. "A good one!" his brother yelled out.

"Guys…" Ryoko said. "Chill out for a second Ri, You call that a good name?" Karasu said. "Uh yeah it's better then yours." His brother said. "Hey at least I'm not afraid if someone finds out about the truth." Karasu said. "I'm not afraid of anything you dumb ass!" His brother yelled, several knives came flying towards them. Without thinking both of them stood side by side caught all of them and threw them back at the person they came from with more force. "Ryoko." Karasu said as she was cut by each knife all over. "Karasu…" Ryoko looked at him holding on to her left arm. Karasu looked and noticed that two went deep into her skin, he watched her blood fall almost like tears and hit the floor.

"…I'm…sorry." Karasu said. "Just shut up." Ryoko said pulling the two knives out of her arm and turned walking away. "Hey Shinoogie's an ok name." Karasu said then followed Ryoko. Shinoogie looked down at the ground and pulled his mask down from his mouth. "You know…I really wished she would've bandaged that…Oh well Karasu's fault for throwing to hard." He walked off.

Sasuke stood there a minuet as he watched Ryoko walk away. Once she was gone he turned and walked off. Sasuke couldn't think about anything else expect for what he said to her. He sighed, he wanted to talk to some one about it, but who? He couldn't go to Sakura or Naruto even though they were better then nothing. He looked up at a few trees he was now in the forest, that's when he noticed something and smiled to his self. "Perfect." He said running off.

Sasuke looked around once he came to a river. He looked around and found Gaara just standing there. "…Hey Gaara got a second?" Sasuke asked. "…No." Gaara answered as he turned and walked off. "Oh come on." Sasuke said, "Alright fine what?" Gaara turned around and faced him. "...Actually it'll be a little more then a second." Sasuke said. "…Oh joy." Gaara said sitting down by a tree. Sasuke sighed, "I have this friend her name's Ryoko…anyways I like her a lot and…" Gaara stopped him, "You're asking the wrong guy you know." Gaara said. "It's either you or Naruto." Sasuke said. "…Go on." Gaara said rolling his eyes. Sasuke went on, _Why is it always me? I swear I really need to be charging for listening to this crap_. Gaara thought as he listened to Sasuke.

After about five minuets Sasuke was done. "So what should I do?" Sasuke asked. "…If you told her no then that's a no. I don't think she's going to waste her time by trying." Gaara said. "…Yeah true but…" Sasuke said, Gaara sighed, "You are seriously asking the wrong guy for help…but if you really feel that bad about saying no the first time might as well find a way to make it up to her and show her that you were wrong." Gaara said. "How?" Sasuke asked, "Now see that's what I can't help you with." Gaara said, "Even if I could that's still something I wouldn't be able to tell you. You gotta find out on your own." Gaara said. "Great…" Sasuke said, "Well you wasted the last 15 minuets of my life…I hope your happy." Gaara said. "Yeah I am." Sasuke said, "Ass." Gaara rolled his eyes and walked off.

Yay another chapter…this one was long…seriously long…maybe the next one will be just as long who knows….see ya

OH by the way might take me a while to write another chapter cuz I started school It sucks I'd rather be on summer vacation still -- it'll get better…hopefully.


	3. Everybodys worried about someone

Hey, yeah I added a lot more on this one…it's because I wanted to add a few more people. And I've decided to change a few things enjoy and read

Sasuke stood on a bridge staring down at his reflection in the water. He smiled at his self but it soon went away. He became full of anger, as he looked at his reflection he saw Itachi standing behind him. Sasuke knew he wasn't there and it was only all in his mind but for some reason he couldn't get his older brother out of his head. "One day Itachi…one day." Sasuke said as he turned and walked away.

Sakura jumped down from a tree near by when she saw Sasuke was no where in sight. She turned to look behind her to see if anyone was around. "You've been following that boy for hours." Sakura turned around and saw Tenten, Neji and a girl with pink hair and green eyes like hers. The girl had on a green skirt and a green tube top with a black hat on her head. "Yeah…something wrong?" Tenten asked, "No." Sakura said. "You sure?" the girl with pink hair and green eyes asked. "Yeah Kimmiko I'm fine." Sakura said then looked at Neji. There was no way she was going to hide it while he was there. "Something is wrong. So come on and tell big sis what's wrong." Kimmiko said sitting on the railing. Sakura sighed, "I don't…" She stared to say but stopped as she tried to think of words she could use to describe how she felt.

"She's worried, She can't understand what is wrong with Sasuke." Neji said as he got straight to the point. "Thanks." Sakura said, "That's why you've been following him?" Kimmiko asked and Sakura nodded. "You know your not going to find out what wrong by following him." Tenten said. "I know…I was just hoping maybe I'll just get a clue or something." Sakura said. "he really hasn't been acting his self lately…he seems…a little paranoid or something." Tenten said thinking. "I've been wondering if it was a stage or something." Sakura said. Sakura and Tenten then looked at Neji. "And so you look at me." Neji said while Kimmiko laughed. "Is it?" Sakura and Tenten both asked. "Could be…but I highly doubt it though." Neji said.

"Anyways…why aren't you three on any missions today?" Kimmiko asked. Tenten shrugged and looked at Neji, "Gai-sensai was preoccupied with something." Neji said. "Kakashi-sensai had something important to do as well. Sakura said. "What about you Kim?" Tenten asked. "Hmm…don't know." Kimmiko said. "I see…well…bye." Neji said walking off. Tenten sighed, "Bye girls." Tenten said as she turned and followed Neji, "Neji!" she yelled out but he didn't stop.

Sakura and Kimmiko both waved bye. "Well…we better head home." Kimmiko said getting up. Sakura smiled at her older sister and the two of them walked off.

The two girls didn't say a word to each other, Kimmiko thought maybe Sakura was just thinking about Sasuke and she was just being quiet. "Sis." Sakura said all of a sudden. "Yes?" Kimmiko said. Sakura looked down, "Do you worry about him?" Sakura asked. Kimmiko stopped walking and so did Sakura. "You know Sakura…I'm not going to lie to you." Kimmiko said as she kept staring up ahead. "I do worry about him…all the time…more then you know." Kimmiko said. "But then you hardly ever show…" Sakura started to say but Kimmiko stopped her. "I know, I try not to show it. But somehow he just figures it out his self." Kimmiko said. "Oh…" Sakura said. "Also unlike Sasuke…Takeshi tries act as if nothing's wrong. Actually he does anything and everything to make me smile." Kimmiko said as she noticed a rose hanging from a light post. Sakura saw the rose as well and saw a card that said to Kimmiko on it. "Sis." Sakura said trying to stop her. Kimmiko grabbed the rose and pulled, it was attached to a string and tons of other roses fell around her.

Sakura looked at Kimmiko, "The harder he tries to make me happy the more I worry. It just only proves that something seriously is wrong with him when he pulls something like this." Kimmiko said holding on to the rose she picked up. Sakura went over and looked at all the roses on the grounded and smiled. "They're all so pretty." Sakura said, "Aw Kimmiko he must love you a lot…they're all red rose…and look as if they've just been…Kimmi?" Sakura turned and looked at Kimmiko and saw she was crying. "Sissy…what's wrong?" Sakura asked, "Sakura…I'm…just go on with out me I'll catch up later." Kimmiko said. "Did I say something?" Sakura asked. "No it wasn't you just go ok?" Kimmiko asked. "But…" Sakura said. "Just go." Kimmiko said as she turned the other way and walked off. Sakura sighed and she then looked at a tree noticed a boy standing on a branch, his hair was mostly black but the tips were red and his eyes were a violet color, his pants were black and his shirt was mostly black but with a little blue. "Takeshi." Sakura said, he didn't say anything to her just turned and left. Sakura turned and walked in a different direction of home.

Sasuke walked past Kimmiko, "Hey." He said. She didn't say anything to him she just kept walking. "…what…" Sasuke turned and noticed she was crying. He sighed as he kept walking, he wasn't even going to bother to see what was wrong with Kimmiko. After awhile he soon stopped he turned and looked at a tree.

flashback

Sasuke ran and climbed up a tree a quickly as possible. Once he was on a branch to where he was sure he wouldn't be seen by anyone he cried. "…what did they ever do to you?" he asked his self as he cried. "Itachi…why…" he kept crying. "…Sasuke?" Sasuke looked up as he heard someone call his name. A girl jumped down onto the same branch as him. She had light green eyes and dark red hair. "Sasuke…what's wrong." She asked looking at him. "…Ryoko…Go away." Sasuke said turning away from her. "What's wrong?" She asked as she tired to reach out to grab him but he pushed her hand away. "Leave me alone." He said. "Why?" she asked, "Ryoko just go..." he said. "No not until you tell me what's wrong." She said. "…No…" he said, "Why?" she asked again, "Just go…a man should never show his tears to the woman that he loves." He said. "…what?" she asked. "You heard me." He said, the girl laughed, "Sasuke…that's not true…crying is just a way to show how you feel." She said he didn't say anything else to her. "…Fine don't talk to me…I'll go ask Itachi…he'll talk to me." The girl jumped out of the tree and ran off. "Ryoko! Don't go to Itachi!" he jumped down and looked around he didn't see her anywhere. "RYOKO!" He yelled out then heard her scream.

end of flash back

For the rest of the day Sasuke was bummed…more bummed then usual. He couldn't concentrate or think about anything else except for what he and Gaara had talked about and Ryoko. _How am I suppose to just show her?_ Sasuke thought, he sighed, _Ryoko... I don't know… _He looked around, _this would be so much easier if I had a sister._ Sasuke looked down. "Hey Sasuke." Sakura said walking over to him. He looked up to see her.

"What's wrong?" she asked stopping once she saw he was upset about something. Sasuke thought for a second, "Nothing." He finally said something after two minuets. "Really?" She asked not giving up, Sasuke turned away from her, "No." he said. "What's wrong then?" she asked, "I don't want to talk about it with you." Sasuke said, "Is it Ryoko?' she said Sasuke turned and looked at her.

"So it is then?" Sakura said. It got quiet between them for a while and Sasuke really didn't want to stick around and hear Sakura say something about Ryoko that he didn't want to hear. Right when Sakura was about to say something he left._ Ryoko is a really nice girl and everything…and you seem to really like her Sasuke but there's something going wrong between you two but you still try you love her lot…I could never compete against that…_Sakura noticed Sasuke had walked off, she looked down _Ryoko you are one lucky girl. _Sakura thought then turned and walked off.

"Why are we hiding?" Ryoko shrugged, "Why do you complain a lot?" Karasu looked down at Shinoogie. "I'm not complaining." Shinoogie said. "Guys." Ryoko said, "I'm just saying this makes no sense for us to be hiding." Shinoogie said. Ryoko rolled her eyes, Shinoogie did have a point. Shinoogie sighed, "I don't know about you guys but this is a waste." He said then realized they both disappeared. "…Guys?" Shinoogie said looking around then stood up. As he stood up a shuriken was thrown at him, he only jumped over it but then another one as thrown plus kunai he jumped over the second shuriken but everything else hit him.

"Maybe if you we're quiet and stayed hidden like I told you to I wouldn't have thrown it at you." Shinoogie looked up to see Karasu and Ryoko in a tree, he looked around and turned around to see a woman with black hair and green eyes standing behind him wearing an outfit similar to Sakura's but the colors she wore was black and purple. Shinoogie turned back around and looked at Ryoko and Karasu who were now behind him, "You guys could've told me she was back." Shinoogie said. "We wanted to surprise you." Ryoko said smiling.

Shinoogie groaned, "That's what you get." Karasu said looking at his brother. "Shut up." Shinoogie said as they got into another argument Ryoko turned to look at the woman, "Minami-sensei where'd you go?" Ryoko asked, "Don't worry about it Ryoko…these two weren't fighting the whole time were they? I was only gone for 10 minuets." The woman said, "Yes." Ryoko looked down,. "Should've known…Anyways let's go before you really do get attacked by an enemy." Minami said turning and walked off. "Hey wait up." Ryoko said following her.

The next day Naruto went to look around for Ryoko and didn't find her any where. He decided to stop for a little bit and eat lunch, after that he continued looking around for her and still didn't find her. "Hey Naruto." Sakura said walking over to him with Sasuke. "Have you seen Ryoko?" Naruto said, "Not since yesterday." Sakura said. Naruto looked around, "Why?" Sakura asked, "She promised to fight me today." Naruto said, "Now I can't find her I think she's scared." Naruto said, "Yeah right." Sasuke said. "How would you know!" Naruto yelled at him, Sasuke didn't answer him.

"You'll never find her in the village." Kakashi said showing up out of no where. "Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said, "She left on a mission yesterday." Kakashi said. "A mission…aww man." Naruto said. "Yeah it's a drag isn't it…" Kakashi said, "That's ok I'll catch her when she gets back." Naruto said. "if she gets back." Kakashi said, "I didn't like that way you said if..." Sakura said looking at him. "What do you mean if?" Naruto asked. "Just like I said…if…" Kakashi said. "Yeah and like I said what do you mean if?" Naruto asked. "Well it depends if we can find her team fast enough." Kakashi said. "Wait why are we going after them?" Sakura asked. "I'm not going to tell you…so you three want to go help out Ryoko?" Kakashi asked like he really had to ask…

Ok sorry guys I know this one's a little short it's because I haven't wrote anything in a while I hate school TT anyways I'll get another chapter up ASAP! Yeah if I decided I'm not gonna fall asleep later...


	4. Ryoko's in trouble

Haha another chapter! Told you I'd be back and I am back and now…whatever just read - -

Ryoko was sitting on a building in a different village looking down at everyone she looked over to her left and saw Karasu standing next to a store. Karasu noticed her he turned and smiled she rolled her eyes and looked towards her left for some reason ever since Minami told them to keep an eye out Ryoko's lost track of Shinoogie he kept moving around. "What are we even suppose to be looking for?" Ryoko asked as she kept looking around this made no sense at all.

Flash back

"Ok while we're here we all have to keep an eye out." Minami said as they walked around in a village. "Minami-sensei it would be easier if we knew what we were keeping an eye out for!" Shinoogie yelled. "Trust me once you see it you'll know." Minami said. "…so what do we do?" Shinoogie asked, "Just look around but don't draw attention to your selves." Minami said, "So be spies?" Ryoko said, "Yeah that's sort of a way to put it Ryoko." Karasu said as he turned and walked off. "Hey Shinoogie come here for a second will you?" Minami said walking off with him behind her, Ryoko shrugged "Ok by my self again…yay me." She walked off

End of flash back

Ryoko sighed she stood up and was about to walk off when she noticed someone walking out of a store not to far from Karasu, they were wearing all black and had blond hair and red eyes. Ryoko looked down at Karasu obviously for some reason he had noticed the person. Ryoko bit her lip she had a feeling that she would regret chasing after that person but before she knew it she ended up chasing them. "Ryoko?" Karasu said as she ran past him, "Hurry find Shinoogie and Minami!" Ryoko said running by. "Ryoko what…" Karasu said watching her, "Just hurry!" Ryoko yelled out as she kept running.

Ryoko kept chasing the person till she was in the forest, after a few minuets of running around she tripped she got up and kept chasing after them. It toke her about an hour or so to catch them. Ryoko decided that the best way to stop them was cut them off and she did. Right when Ryoko was about to ask who the person was someone came up behind her and grabbed her.

"Which way did she go?" Minami asked as she walked with Karasu and Shinoogie. "This way." Karasu pointed out, "Are you sure?" Shinoogie asked, "Now really isn't really a good time to start an argument Shinoogie so shut up and keep walking got it?" Karasu said, "Well she could've went the other way Karasu!" Shinoogie yelled at him, "Alright fine since you're so worried about it then you go that way." Karasu said. "Good idea we'll all go in different directions leave any trail behind and we'll meet back her in thirty minuets you got it?" Minami asked, "Yes." Both boys answered as ran off in different directions. "…Either they're worried about Ryoko or they're just glad to be away from each other." Minami said noticing how fast they ran off.

"Ryoko?" Shinoogie yelled out looking around he sighed, "Oh come on!" He said getting pissed as he kept looking around. He'd been out for about twenty five minuets, "Maybe I should've listened to Karasu." He said, "No you should've done what Minami told you to do…I didn't find her either." Karasu said jumping down from a tree and landed in front of him. "HA so you didn't know where she went!" Shinoogie yelled out, "No I did but she must've turned at some point…anyways we better start heading back maybe Minami found her." Karasu said, "Uh…Karasu." Shinoogie said smiling, Karasu looked down at his brother, "Don't tell me you're lost right?" Karasu asked, Shinoogie nodded, "…you're hopeless…it's this way." Karasu said walking off Shinoogie followed.

"Let go of me!" Ryoko yelled, some one came up behind her and grabbed her. "Aww…I'm disappointed. What kind of hello is that Ryoko?" the person said. Ryoko thought for a second that voice sounded so familiar to her, she looked down at the blonde haired person that was laying down they stood up and turned to face her the face looked sort of familiar to her but she couldn't exactly remember. The blond person smiled at Ryoko, "Kill her." They said and turned and walked off. "Gladly." The person said that was holding onto Ryoko.

ooh OO this is getting good i'll put up another chapter later i think...hopefully in a few days anyways later :P


	5. even friends become enemies

Yay another chapter

Minami kept walking around and was the one that found Ryoko. By the time she got to Ryoko, Ryoko was laying there on the ground trying to catch her breath and hardly able to move. "Ryoko." Minami yelled out, Ryoko turned her head and looked at Minami "Minami…I…" Ryoko started to saw but a kunai knife came down and stabbed her in the leg, Ryoko yelled out in pain. "Minami!" Minami turned around and saw Kakashi, "What are you doing here?" Minami asked, Kakashi didn't answer her, "Ryoko!" Sakura yelled out.

Ryoko sat up and pulled the kunai out of her leg she turned her head upwards and looked around. "What to fast for you?" a voice laughed as four shuriken was thrown down at her. Ryoko was able to doge two but the other two had flew right by her and cut her on the arm. She fell down, "Shinoogie." Karasu looked at his brother, "Right behind you bro." Shinoogie said as they were about to help Ryoko out but Minami stepped in front of them. "You guys can't help her out..." Minami said, "What?" Karasu looked at her, "WHY NOT!" Shinoogie yelled at her, "This is something she has to deal with her self." Minami said.

"I know you can do better Ryoko." A voice said, Ryoko looked around trying to figure out where the person was hiding. "Behind you!" Karasu yelled out. Ryoko got up and quickly turned around but didn't see anyone. "Stay out of this Karasu…you're battle is coming up sure enough kid." The voice said. Ryoko quickly threw a kunai in the direction she heard the voice. "Ooh so close." The voice said she tried a few more times, "Nope still didn't get me…my turn now." The voice said and several shuriken and kunai was thrown at her. She jumped up and was missed, "Not bad." The voice said.

Shinoogie looked at Minami and wanted to ask her something but didn't. "Why is Ryoko in this fight anyways?" Sakura asked looking over to Shinoogie and Karasu. Both of the boys looked at each other then rolled their eyes over to Minami. "It's a long story Sakura." Sasuke said, "It's not exactly what you're thinking Sasuke." Minami said, "No this one goes father back." Minami added.

Ryoko looked up, "Behind you." She turned around but obviously wasn't fast enough the person grabbed her and held on to her tight. "You've grown a lot Ryoko…maybe going to that village was the better thing after all." The person said. "Who are you?" Ryoko said struggling trying to get free. "You don't remember me? I'm deeply hurt by that…after all we've been through together." The voice said. Ryoko tried to do a hand sign but the person grabbed her hand. "That won't work for you now." The person said then stabbed her in the arm with a kunai. "Now…what would be the better way to kill you? Obviously you're not in a rush to die." The person said.

"Come on let us help her." Shinoogie said. "No." Minami said, "That's unfair!" Shinoogie said, "Minami-sensei why won't you…" Karasu started, "Because it'll only make things worse Karasu." Minami said. "How?" Shinoogie asked, Minami looked down, Karasu sighed and looked over to Ryoko and noticed something.

The person threw Ryoko down, she laid there for a minuet, "Do you remember me now?" the person asked Ryoko turned to look at the person and saw the face, they had ocean blue colored eyes and dark brown hair. "Kent?" Ryoko said looking at the person, "Bingo now we're getting some where." The person said. Ryoko sat up, "Kent…what…why?" Ryoko asked finding it a little hard to believe. "Why? I should be asking you why!" Kent yelled, "Don't try and act all innocent we all know the truth, who's fault it really was. We trusted you Ryoko we all did." Kent said. "Wait what did I do?" Ryoko asked looking confused, "What did you do? You destroyed our whole village that's what you did!" Kent yelled.

"That's not true!" Shinoogie and Karasu yelled out, "And you two helped her, didn't you!" Kent yelled turning to look at them. "You three tried to get away that night good thing we had Kyoko there or who knows what would've happened." Kent said, "She was the only person that was able to stopped you." Kent added. Ryoko looked at him, "I couldn't believe it…and I still don't want to believe it Ryoko...but I guess what Anna said was right…trust no one." Kent said looking at Ryoko. "Kent wait." Ryoko said, "No I'm done talking it's time to end this." Kent said holding a sword in his hands. Ryoko looked at him trying to figure out is he joking or is he serious. He tried to hit her but she moved.

"Kent what the hell!" Ryoko yelled out as she hung upside down from a tree. Three kunai were thrown at her she dropped down to the ground and hid in a bush. "You think that's going to work?" Kent ask throwing several kunai towards her. Those hit her she laid there with only her hand sticking out of the bush. "…Ryoko?" Shinoogie said looking at her hand and noticed it wasn't moving at all. Shinoogie looked at Minami and ran over to Ryoko. "Idiot." Karasu said.

"Ryoko?" Shinoogie said going over to the bush Kent appeared behind Shinoogie and kicked him. "Stay out of this." Kent said, "If I were you I'd be more worried about my self then her. You're next." Kent said. Shinoogie looked at him, "Leave it alone Shinoogie." Minami said. "But." Shinoogie started, "Know what…might as well just kill you three now and get it over with." Kent said and looked down at Shinoogie, "Good thing I know your weak points." Kent smiled as he disappeared. "Where are you?" Shinoogie asked looking around. "I'm up here." Shinoogie looked up Kent appeared behind him again and threw several kunai and shuriken at him and Shinoogie fell. "Two down…only one to go…Oh Karasu." Kent said turning to look at Karasu. Karasu ignored him, "Oh what's that an attitude?" Kent asked, "Whatever." Karasu said.

Ryoko stood behind Kent and ran towards him but Kent turned around and was about to attack her but instead he stabbed Sasuke. "Sasuke?" Ryoko looked at him, "Sasuke what?" Sakura looked at him, "So you're that Uchiha kid." Kent said looking at Sasuke's eyes, Sasuke didn't say anything only kicked Kent in the face. Kent flew back a little dropping his sword Sasuke went over and picked it up. "You're a lot stronger than I expect." Kent said. "Oh yeah? That's what they all say." Sasuke said. Kent stood up and smiled, "Looks like plans have changed…I'll be back for you all later especially you princess Ryoko." Kent said disappearing.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked Ryoko ignored his question she only walked off. "What's with her?" Naruto asked, "She'll be fine in a while just needs a little time to her self that's all." Kakashi said. "And what exactly are you doing here Kakashi?" Minami asked. "Why else would I be here?" Kakashi asked. Minami sighed, "Who else knows?" Minami asked, "Only two others…besides me." Kakashi said. "Knows what?" Sakura asked. "Nothing." Karasu said pulling a kunai from his brothers back. "OWW!" Shinoogie yelled out, "Shut up." Karasu said pulling out another one. "KARASU DAMN IT…I'll do it myself!" Shinoogie yelled at him. "Fine." Karasu said walking away from him with a smile.

Ryoko walked around by her self she looked around she was kind of hoping to find the blond person from earlier or at least Kent. She needed to know something. "Kent?" Ryoko asked looking around but didn't see him anywhere. She stopped and looked down "What did I do?" She asked as she tried to remember. She felt someone grab her arm and pull her over to them. "Sasuke." Ryoko said as she turned around and saw him. "You know you didn't have to help me out." Ryoko said. He didn't say anything, "What are you doing here anyways?" She asked. "Looking for you." Sasuke said. "Yeah but why?" Ryoko asked, he didn't answer. "Hey you two come on." Naruto said walking over to them, "Ryoko what…" Naruto said looking a little lost, "Whatever." Sasuke said walking off, "What's wrong with him?" Naruto asked, Ryoko shrugged as they followed.

Well that was fun to write…kinda, give me a break on the fight remember I said it's my first Naruto fanfic :P


	6. Birds

Sakura looked around then noticed Sasuke, Naruto, and Ryoko walking over to her. Sakura looked at Sasuke and saw the same bummed out expression he had on his face just yesterday. Ryoko didn't stop and talk to them she only just passed them and went over to Shinoogie who was laying on his back on the ground looking up at the sky. Sakura sighed, more then anything she wanted to talk to Ryoko but for reason she felt that she probably shouldn't say anything.

"Well I guess as soon as Karasu gets back we'll head over to the next village." Minami said. "How long?" Shinoogie asked, Minami sighed, "Not to long just long enough to look around." Kakashi said. "That's code at least a week." Shinoogie said. "Stop complaining already." Minami said. "Whatever." Shinoogie said sitting up, "Where did he go anyways?" Shinoogie said. "Who knows." Ryoko said. "Man does this suck." Shinoogie said then stood up. "He couldn't have gone off that far think maybe we should go look for him?" Naruto asked, "I said give me five minuets didn't I?" Karasu asked appearing next to Kakashi.

Minami looked at him for a second or two then turned and looked at everyone else, "Alright let's go." Minami said walking off, "Hey you're not planning on keeping that are you?" Karasu asked looking at Shinoogie who had Kent's sword in his hands. "…No…" Shinoogie said looking at it, "You're to into it just drop it." Ryoko said. "No way." Shinoogie said, "You're not keeping it." Karasu said, "Who said I was going to keep it?" Shinoogie asked. "Oh what are you going to do? Give it to some random person?" Ryoko asked, "…Maybe…" Shinoogie said walking off. "Let him keep it." Minami said, "But it's not his." Ryoko said, "If it gets him to shut up then let him." Minami said, that was the end of that Shinoogie got to keep it.

It wasn't until later into the evening that day they got to another village. Once they got there Shinoogie fell asleep, when he woke up it had to be either 12 or 1 in the morning. "Karasu?" Shinoogie asked as he woke up yawning, he didn't hear Karasu answer him, Shinoogie sat up and found them both, Karasu, and Ryoko out of the room. "Where'd everybody go?" Shinoogie said standing up he sighed as he walked out. Once Shinoogie was outside he started walking around and saw Naruto walking towards him looking around, "Hey." Shinoogie said, "You're awake?" Naruto asked, "Uh now I am." Shinoogie said. "You know you're a deep sleeper right?" Naruto asked, "You know my mom's told me that like millions and millions of times but I've never believe her….hey wait a second how do you know I'm a deep sleeper?" Shinoogie looked at Naruto. "You know Ryoko's been missing for a while right?" Naruto asked changing the subject.

Shinoogie looked at Naruto and then looked down, "How long has she been gone?" Shinoogie asked, "At least 3 or 4 hours." Naruto answered, "We looked every where..." Naruto said. "Does Minami-sensei know?" Shinoogie asked, "No we haven't told them yet…" Naruto said, "Did she go after Kent?" Shinoogie asked, "…We think so…Karasu went out to go look around. He's been gone for an hour and now Sasuke wants to go." Shinoogie sighed, "Where is Sasuke and Sakura?" he asked, "Up there." Naruto pointed out to two figures standing on top of a building. "Great…" Shinoogie said walking off Naruto followed him.

When they got closer to Sakura and Sasuke, Shinoogie saw Karasu walking back. "Hey." Shinoogie said, Karasu ignored him as he walked past him. "You find her?" Sakura asked as she and Sasuke jumped down from the building they were standing on. Karasu stopped and turned around to look at them, "No Sakura if he did don't you think he would've had her with him?" Shinoogie asked. "…Just asking." Sakura said looking down. "So then she did?" Shinoogie asked, "Yep..." Karasu said sitting down Sasuke sighed as he turned and walked off. "Sasuke wait…" Sakura said trying to stop him, "Let him go Sakura no point in stopping him." Karasu said Sakura sighed, "Fine." She said. It got quiet between the four of them until Shinoogie decided to say something, "So…who's gonna tell Minami-sensei?" Shinoogie asked, the remaining three, Sakura, Naruto, and Karasu looked at each other and then quickly ran off. "…That's messed up!" Shinoogie yelled out.

Ryoko tried to stand back up but couldn't, she looked at her arms and saw either blood or cuts. "Kent stop it already." She said sitting up but Kent only threw a shuriken at her, of course she wasn't able to moves fast enough to dodge it and was cut on her cheek. " Kent I didn't come here to fight you!" She yelled at him, he didn't care he threw a kunai at her. "Damn you." Ryoko got up ignoring the pain she felt and ran off. "You can run Ryoko but you can't hide." Kent said disappearing.

(Ryoko's point of view)

I kept running, Kent's not acting like his self for some reason. It's hard to believe that he's here attacking me…we're friends. I suddenly slowed down and began walking, I'm losing to much blood…if I don't do something quick I'll die. I turned around and looked and to my surprise I saw that Kent wasn't following me. It started raining and I couldn't even stand anymore I fell to the ground looking around trying to find Kent. After five minuets of just laying there feeling the rain hit my body I heard footsteps. "You didn't attack back…why?" I didn't even have to look to know who it was. "I…couldn't…" I some how said, Kent sighed and helped me sit up. Why is he helping me out now? "I'm sorry about earlier…I didn't want to at all you know but I had no choice. You should run before the others come for Shinoogie and Karasu." Kent said.

It got silent between us for a while, I didn't mind it was kind of nice sitting by him again. I think the last time we were ever together like this was when we were still living all together. How'd we even get separated anyways? I really don't remember anymore at all. "Ryoko?" I heard Kent yelled out I couldn't see him anymore I just felt something hit me in the stomach and I felt like I was losing even more blood. "Hey wake up!" Kent yelled at me, I could barely hear him it sounded like he was really far away and my vision was getting blurrier and blurrier. "Ryoko?" Was that Sasuke?

(Normal point of view)

A/N: Yay I did first person finally…I gotta work at that a little more but that's the best way I write believe it or not you'll see I guess later in the story….

"Ryoko?" Ryoko opened her eyes and saw Kakashi's and Minami's faces. Ryoko quickly sat up but got a headache (YAY I GOT HEADACHE RIGHT…thanks pops!) from sitting up to fast so she laid back down. "You feel a little bit better?" Minami asked, "Ye..yea…" Ryoko tried to say but for some reason it just couldn't come out right. "Don't say anything it'll only make things worse. It'll probably be best if you just went back to sleep." Kakashi said. Minami sighed, "We should probably take her back to Konoha." Kakashi said, "Yeah." Minami agreed. Ryoko grabbed Minami's arm, "You're in really bad shape. You have no say so in this one." Minami said walking away. Ryoko only looked at her wishing she could say something but couldn't, "Sorry Ryoko." Kakashi said once Minami left the room he turned and followed her. Ryoko turned and looked out the window and saw a familiar face, "Sasuke?" She said then coughed a little bit and realized it wasn't Sasuke it couldn't be Sasuke. "Itachi." Ryoko said sitting up he was standing next to her. "Go back to sleep you'll feel better when you wake up." Itachi said Ryoko opened her mouth to say something but felt tired and fell asleep.

"This sucks…I don't wanna go back home. Home's boring." Shinoogie said, "You said that like fifty times already…can you please pick something else to complain about?" Karasu asked. "…Ok…you're an ass." Shinoogie said, "…I'm leaving now." Karasu said walking off. "Maybe someone should go check up on Ryoko?" Sakura asked, "I'll do it." Naruto said getting up. "How about we all go?" Shinoogie asked "Ok." Sakura said. Ryoko ran right past them, "Hey!" Shinoogie yelled out, "Talk later gotta go!" Ryoko yelled as she ran off. "Where's she going?" Sakura asked, "I don't know." Shinoogie said as he and Sasuke chased after her.

Ryoko stopped after a while and looked around, "Damn it…that's like the 5th time we've met like this Itachi." Ryoko said looking around. "What…wha…why are you running?" Shinoogie said stopping next to her and out of breath. "I…saw…I saw a bird." Ryoko turned and smiled at him, "Freak." Shinoogie said rolling her eyes at him. "A bird?" Sasuke asked, "Yes…a really interesting bird I only see it when I'm in really bad shape and after it leaves I'm better." Shinoogie looked at her, "Are you sleepy?" Shinoogie asked. "No I'm awake." Ryoko said, "Out of all the things to chase Ryoko a bird…man you're really weird…not normal." Shinoogie said. "You complain about a million and one things ever day and you call me weird?" Ryoko asked. "I can fix this everyone's weird in their own way. That's what makes some people special." Sasuke said. "…He has a point." Shinoogie said, "Of course he does." Ryoko smiled and walked off.

Karasu walked over to Minami who was just standing on a bridge, "Hello." Karasu said standing next to her. "Ready to go?" Minami asked, "…No?" Karasu asked, Minami sighed, "We're going back to Konoha." Minami answered the question she knew he was going to ask. "…Why?" Karasu asked, "Ryoko." Minami said, "…She's fine…she's chasing after birds now…well that's what Shinoogie said." Karasu said. "Birds?" Minami asked, "Don't ask me I'm just telling you what I was told." Karasu said. "Ok…weird…" Minami said, "You're telling me." Karasu said, "Uh-huh..." Minami said not really paying attention to him at all.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Minami asked, "Sure…don't know if I'll answer." Karasu said. Minami sighed she wasn't very sure if she wanted to ask her question. "…Let me guess, it's something about him isn't it?" Karasu asked. "…Obvious." Minami said. "Well sensei…" Karasu started to say, "Mom." Minami interrupted him, "Well mom, I guess he's ok. Dad's never actually asked about you I guess he's hardly ever worried about you." Karasu said. "Why does that not surprise me?" Minami asked. "Because who'd every worry over you?" Karasu asked, "Thanks I really needed that right now Karasu." Minami said, Karasu smiled, "No problem mom." Minami sighed as she turned and walked off Karasu followed.

A/N:…I guess I'm making this chapter a long one…sweet

Karasu and Minami kept walking around for a bit then they saw Ryoko sitting in a tree looking around. "…I see you're well." Minami yelled out, Ryoko looked down. "Yeah I am." Ryoko said then jumped down, "Do we still gotta go home?" she added. "No I guess not since you're better…unless you want to?" Minami asked. "Does it look like she wants to go home?" Karasu asked, "Guess not." Minami said. "Yay." Ryoko said, "Well I'm going to go find Shinoogie you two stay here." Minami said walking off. "Like we have any where else to go." Ryoko said, "….I was just thinking that…" Karasu said, "It's funny how what you think is what I say." Ryoko sat down and so did Karasu. "I'm bored." Ryoko looked at the ground and sighed as they both sat their in silence.

OK maybe not a long long chapter like I thought it was gonna be BUT CLOSE! Meh…I decided it was time to end this chapter I didn't know what else to say so :P ooh next chapter guess where everyone's going? If you said sand village you won a cookie…to bad I ate you're cookie earlier gotta love me


	7. just not shinoogies day

HEY I'm BACK MAHAHAHAHA! …. Anyways…

OK after a while of walking around they all got to the sand village. "Ugh it's hot." Shinoogie said as they walked. "Don't you think we all know that by now?" Karasu asked, "So you're point?" Shinoogie asked. Karasu sighed as he walked ahead of him then smiled to his self as he toke out something and put them in his ears. "…What's with him?" Ryoko asked looking at Karasu who was still smiling. "I don't OUCH!" Shinoogie froze dead in his tracks, "What…" Ryoko looked at his Shinoogie covered his ears with his hands, "Make it stop!" He yelled falling to his knees. "…What the hell." Naruto said looking at Shinoogie. "Move." Sasuke said Naruto and Ryoko both moved from in front of Shinoogie "What's going on?" Kakashi asked looking around. Cuts just appeared all over Shinoogie and blood began to flow from his hands down. Karasu toke out whatever he put in his ears, "He's not happy today for some reason." Karasu said. "Who?" Ryoko asked looking at Karasu. A guy appeared out of nowhere next to Karasu he had on a long black shirt and black pants his hair was a silver color and his eyes were the same as Shinoogie. Shinoogie stood up and looked at him, "He's not happy." Karasu said, "Tj!" Ryoko and Sakura yelled out. "Hey guys." The guy said smiling, "YOU ASS HOLE!" Shinoogie yelled throwing a kunai at him it hit the guy in the arm. "Anger management didn't work I see." The guy said looking at Shinoogie, "Like you can talk you're far worse then he." Karasu said. "Aww come on I'm not that bad right mom?" the guy turned and looked at Minami she instantly started coughing.

"What the hell did you attack me for?" Shinoogie asked, "For taking off without me why else?" the guy said, "Who's he?" Sasuke asked looking at Ryoko. "You've met him before Sasuke don't you remember?" Ryoko asked. "I can't blame him if he doesn't remember me., names Taishawn but nickname is Tj." Tj said smiling. "He's my twin…we look nothing alike." Shinoogie said. "We're opposites that's why I'm left handed and he's right handed." Tj said. "Does anyone care about what hand you write with?" Shinoogie asked. "No…I had nothing else to say." Tj said smiling, "You're a pain." Shinoogie said, "Like you're not?" Karasu asked.

Tj sighed and turned to look at Minami, "I hardly ever I see you around this area what's with the surprise and kids?" Tj asked, "We're the same age!" Shinoogie yelled, "We're looking for someone." Minami said. "OH and who?" Tj asked, "I got attacked by Kent." Ryoko said. "Why?" Tj asked finding that a little hard to believe. "Ok it's a long story and I'm kind of tired…but I'll be more then happy to tell you if I had ice-cream." Ryoko smiled, "…. ice-cream? Well…alright like I'm going to eat it all…just wait here." Tj said disappearing.

Kakashi turned and looked at Minami, "Don't ask why he's here honestly I don't know why either I just happened to find these two." Minami said. "Hey Sakura want ice-cream too?" Ryoko asked, "No I'm ok." Sakura said, "Ok I'll get you one." Ryoko said Sakura smiled, "Thanks." Naruto turned and looked at Ryoko. "Oh come on can't I have a break?" Shinoogie asked, "What?" Sakura asked looking at him. "Someone threw something at me." Shinoogie turned and looked at Karasu. "Wasn't me." Karasu said smiling. "Like I'm going to believe that crap." Shinoogie said throwing a kunai at him. "Hey you two no more fighting." Kakashi said Shinoogie turned to look at him and someone hit him with a shuriken in the back. "…Karasu!" Shinoogie yelled out turning around. "It wasn't me." Karasu said.

"How come something happens to him he blames Karasu?" Sasuke asked. "Wouldn't you blame your brother if you were in that situation?" Ryoko asked. "Did you have to bring that up?" Sasuke asked. "…Sorry." Ryoko said. "Damn it Karasu stop throwing things at me." Shinoogie yelled. "It's not me." Karasu said laughing by now. "If it's not you then why the hell are you laughing?" Shinoogie asked. "Karasu stop throwing things at him." Minami said. "I told you it's not me." Karasu still laughing. "If it's not you then who the hell is it?" Shinoogie asked. "Her." Karasu pointed at Temari who was standing right behind him. "Hey." Sakura said waving, "Hi Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Minami, Ryoko." She said. "Where'd Shinoogie go?" Naruto asked looking around, Karasu kept laughing, "He's gone." Ryoko said.

"DO I even want to know why?" Naruto asked, "Give you a clue." Ryoko said "I don't get it." Sakura asked. "Ok I'm back." Tj said showing up out of no where. "Where'd you go?" Temari asked looking at Tj, "After I went to tell you? Home." Tj said. "Oh." Temari said. "What about my ice-cream?" Ryoko asked, "Don't worry I didn't forget." Tj said as he turned and walked off, "…Hey don't walk off." Ryoko said following him, "You guys coming or what? I promise I don't bite…well not today at least." Tj yelled out. "Temari find Shinoogie for me would you?" Minami asked, "Be happy to." Teamari said walking off smiling. "…Why'd you do that? You know once she finds him she's going to kill him." Karasu said. "One less person I'd have to worry about." Minami said. "That's mean." Kakashi said, "I'm just kidding and no she won't. Hurt him yes but kill him she wouldn't." Minami said as they followed Tj.

YAY...another chapter…ok I'll make another one later I've been busy with school and stuff I had a crazy dream last night it was weird I got my report cad -- it wasn't a pretty thing at all TT I'm worried now!


	8. No one likes Kankuro

A blond haired girl with violet colored eyes sat next to Gaara. She wore a light blue skirt that was short in the front but long in the back. Her shirt wasn't really much of a shirt it was a tube top that had been obviously ripped and cut. Around her neck was a necklace that had a symbol on it which meant death and on her wrist was two bracelets that had the sand village's symbol on it (that i) and inside were two more symbols which meant blood and tears.

"Mia." The girl turned to have her eyes meet with Gaara's. They both stared at each other for a while, "Yes?" the girl finally said something after what had seemed like an eternity. "We need to ta…" Tj walked in with everyone behind him. The blond haired girl looked down Gaara turned and looked at Tj, he stood up and everyone else was surprised to see the blond haired girl there. "Well this is a surprise…" the girl stood up then looked around. "I see home's still a major hang out place." Karasu said as he looked around. "What are you doing here?" Gaara asked, "You know I could ask you the exact same question." Karasu said then turned and walked off.

"Hey." Ryoko said pulling at Tj's shirt, "Hold up I haven't forgotten about you." He said smiling. "Who's he?" Ryoko asked, "Don't you remember?" Tj asked, "I don't remember what I had for breakfast." Ryoko said. Sasuke smiled, "That's Gaara." Sasuke said. Ryoko thought for a second, "Coming back yet?" Tj asked, "…nope not at all." Ryoko smiled.

Minami sighed as she turned her attention to the blond haired girl, "Mia didn't expect to see you here." The blond girl turned to face Minami when she heard her name. "Yeah." Mia said, "Well since you're hear…mind if we ask you a few questions?" Minami asked. "Minami are you…"Kakashi got cut off as Minami put a hand up to stop him. "What kind of questions?" Mia asked looked at Minami, Minami only rolled her eyes towards Ryoko who was now hiding behind Naruto while Tj was trying to get to her and Sasuke and Sakura laughing. "Right…let's go in the other room then." Mia said walking down a hall Kakashi and Minami followed.

"You think you can hide behind him forever?" Tj asked reaching over Naruto's shoulder to get to Ryoko, she only ran over and hid behind Sasuke. Tj laughed, "Ok enough joking around kid you're going to get me in trouble." Tj said smiling. "That's the whole point." Ryoko said smiling as she stepped to the side and now was standing next to Sasuke. Sakura turned and looked at Sasuke who was facing Ryoko smiling.

Tj sighed just as he was about to sit down he quickly moved off to the side as a kunai knife fly by barely missing him. "See you're still upset about earlier." Tj looked and saw Shinoogie standing behind him. "Alright now you two calm down we didn't come to fight." Ryoko said. "Hey Ryoko I almost forgot." Naruto said turning to face her, "…I didn't…soon Naruto." Ryoko said. Temari looked around, "You know it's quiet in here…where's Kankuro?" Tj shrugged and looked around then turned and looked at Gaara. "I don't know who you're talking about." Gaara said as he found interesting to stare at out the window. Everyone fell quiet that's when they heard a muffled yell, Temari looked at Gaara. "Is he in the closet?" Temari asked, "Geez Temari if you care about him so much then you should watch him more often." Gaara said.

That's when they heard something hit against a wall somewhere. "Gaara." Temari said looking at him, "What?" Gaara asked, "Where is he?" Temari asked, "Does it look like I keep up with that over sized…" Gaara was cut off by Ryoko who saw a trail of sand leading to a closet and was following it. "Damn…" Gaara said.

Ryoko walked down a hall and walked inside a room she walked up to a door which had to be a closet she thought. "Hello?" Ryoko said as she put her hand on the knob, "LET ME OUT!" She opened the door and saw what she could've sworn was Gaara and closed the door. "RYOKO!" she opened the door again and saw Kankuro tied up and everything. "Wow that kid's good." Ryoko said looking at Kankuro. "Are you going to just stand there and admire how well my brother can tie someone up or are you going to get me out?" Kankuro asked. "Well with that mouth…" Ryoko started to say, "I'm not going to ask you for help nor am I going to ask that dirty little b…HEY!" Ryoko had slammed the door in his face. She turned around and saw Sasuke.


End file.
